My Wife
by Hinata6
Summary: God, he's so lucky. He really does love his wife.


A/N: This story is dedicated to spoiledpuppy. It was for her birthday, which was yesterday, but I didn't finish it yesterday because I wasn't feeling too well. So I'm sorry that this is late. I hope that you like this Dx I wish it could have come out better but hopefully you'll like it.

:::::::

Turquoise eyes gazed around the vicinity. Where in the world is this woman? She has been keeping him waiting for nearly two hours. After all the years that they have known each other she should know by now that he doesn't like to wait. Leaning against the marble wall inside the tall building, known as Byakugan Corporations, he gazed down at his black leather watch.

"She'll be down in a few minutes." The deep voice announced.

Turning around there stood Neji Hyuuga. Dressed in a very expensive Gucci black suit, his flashy black leather watched stood out while his long dark brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. Toshiro sighed. "I've been waiting here for nearly two hours the last time someone told me she'll be down in a _few minutes_. I'm tired of waiting."

Neji chuckled. "I assumed this much. Hinata-sama is currently in a meeting with Uchiha-san to merge the Byakugan and Sharingan Corps into one business. It's taking longer than what I would have imagined. Hinata-sama knows this which is why I'm down here. She figured you'll be down here waiting for her." He explained.

Toshiro's brows furrowed. "Which Uchiha would this be? The stuck up prude who looks like he has a stick up his ass or the emotionlessly cold one?" He asked in a monotone.

"Does it really matter to you?" The Hyuuga smirked.

"Not really, I don't like either one." He grunted.

The sound of heels clicking on the ground running towards them caused both males to turn around. There she stood, hunched over trying to catch her breath. "I'm sorry that I'm so late." She breathed. Straightening her posture, her long flowing dark blue hair cascaded down her shoulders and her back. "I thought the meeting would only last a few minutes but it turned out to be longer. You aren't too u-upset are you?" She asked, pointing her index fingers together.

The white haired male shook his head. "No, I'm not. Let's just go." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Hinata turned to face Neji. "I'll be seeing you Monday, Neji-niisan." She smiled.

He nodded. "Likewise, you two have fun." Neji smirked at the shorter male.

Toshiro blushed, grunting out a few incoherent words. Grabbing a hold of Hinata's hand he pulled her out of the building. The sound of the busy city life of Tokyo was loud and a complete annoyance to Hitsugaya Toshiro but glancing over at the female to his right she didn't appeared to be bothered by it at all. Pressing his lips into a thin line he tightened his grip on her hand.

Noticing this Hinata gazed down at him. "Are you okay, Toshiro-kun?"

"Those two Uchiha brothers…mainly that stuck up, he didn't flirt with you or anything, did he?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Sasuke-san?" She asked.

So she is referring to him by '_san_' now? That's progress, _good_ progress. The so-called Sasuke is not only Hinata's business partner but her ex-boyfriend. Sure they have been broken up for nearly five years now but it still bothers him to know that she has to work with him. "Yes, that guy." He snorted.

Hinata giggled. Leaning in towards the male she smiled. "No, he never has. You know you ask me this every time and it's always the same question. Besides…" she let her finger caress the diamond ring on her finger, her lavender eyes admire the silver ring, "he knows that I'm no longer Hinata Hyuuga but _Hinata Hitsugaya_." She whispered softly.

He blushed darkly due her closeness. "Good."

The two continued to talk hand in hand until they made a stop in front of an ice cream stand. Toshiro's eyes immediately lit up at the sight.

"Would you like something, honey?" The woman smiled behind the counter smiled down at Toshiro. "You have a variety of snacks on the kids menu." She exclaimed.

Hinata snickered why Toshiro scowled. "I'm not a kid!" He snapped, glaring harshly at the woman who seemed unaffected by the penetrating glare.

"Aw, someone wants to be a big boy to accompany his mother." The woman then glanced over at Hinata.

"M-Mother?" She gasped.

This time it was Toshiro who snickered. "Looks like we're even." He muttered to his wife. After a few minutes Toshiro ordered a watermelon flavored ice cream while Hinata had vanilla. Finding a high table near the ice cream stand both took a seat across from each other.

"T-Toshiro-kun, do I really appear to be that old?" Hinata asked, timidly.

He smiled. "Not at all but now you know how I feel when I'm referred to as a child." Hinata blushed and pouted. Toshiro couldn't help but to smile lovingly at her. Over the years he has become rather protective over his wife of five years. She means so much to him. If it wasn't for her things would have turned out completely different. He wasn't the kindest of person but once he met her things changed for him.

This weekend is their anniversary. Celebrating the many years they have been together as a married couple. Although, he still regrets getting married in the summer. The one season he doesn't like but he did it for Hinata, who suggested they get married on the beach. In all honesty, it was beautiful but the humidity was horrible.

Placing his hand on top of his wife's hand, he smiled warmly at her. "I love you, Hinata."

She looked up at him from across the table. "I love you too, Toshiro-kun." A blush adorned her features as she tried her hardest to hold down the laugh that was dying to escape her mouth.

At noticing this, the shorter male frowned. "What's so funny? I tell you something from my heart and you laugh at me?" He pulled his hand away from hers, folding his arms across his chest.

Hinata pointed out towards him. "You have ice cream on your nose." She giggled.

He blushed darkly. Quickly snatching a napkin from the table and wiped his face. "Shut-up, it's not that funny." He hissed, still blushing. When the laughter died down, Toshiro watched Hinata carefully. He really is lucky to have found someone as loving, caring, sweet and cute as her. There have been times when he didn't like sharing his wife with anyone; rather it's a friend of hers or a family member. By Hinata working so much they barely have time alone to themselves.

He misses that but because of the Byakugan Corp and her being the President of the business, it constantly keeps her in the office. Then there is always Sasuke. Just the thought of him makes his blood boil. Toshiro is the one who grew up with Hinata, years later she has met Sasuke and almost instantly they started dating.

Hitsugaya has been jealous, extremely jealous. He loved Hinata. He was the one who wanted to be with her. But he was too chicken to tell her what he felt. Her relationship with Sasuke started off strong and eventually became horrible. The male Uchiha had been caught doing the worst possible thing to do while being in a relationship.

He was caught cheating.

In result they had a very bitter breakup. After the breakup, Hinata hadn't seen Sasuke for almost a half of a year. During this time Toshiro had finally gotten the courage to tell Hinata what he felt for Hinata and that's when their relationship started. When Sasuke made reappearance back into her life he tried to get back with Hinata. Little did the Uchiha know that Hinata was engaged to the white haired male. Luckily, Toshiro set Sasuke set and apparently from Hinata he treats Hinata as a business partner and nothing more.

Turning his attention back to his wife, he smiled. "Come on let's get ready to go. We have a big weekend ahead of us." He winked causing her to blush. God, he's so lucky. He really does love his wife.


End file.
